


the darkness comes from within

by estrojenn



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Blood, Horror, M/M, aqua makes a brief appearance, it's mild
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:21:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28659393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/estrojenn/pseuds/estrojenn
Summary: Ven's memories begin to resurface--Vanitas is not always able to sense them.
Relationships: Vanitas & Ventus (Kingdom Hearts), Vanitas/Ventus (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	the darkness comes from within

_ I was there for you Ventus. I did it all for you.  _

Ventus woke up with a start. It took a moment for his eyes to adjust to the light streaming in from the window. He took in large gulps of air and he could feel the beads of sweat falling down the sides of his face. 

There was a large lump next to him, one that he did not remember. It moved slowly only to stop when Ventus had his full focus on it. His hands trembled as he reached over to uncover the mass underneath the sheets. Ventus gripped the soft blanket, suddenly feeling every thread and the sensation made bile rise to the edge of his throat. He swallowed it down along with the breath his lungs desperately asked for.

Ventus pulled back the sheets and pulled himself along with them as his eyes focused in on what was underneath. It was the body of a girl, her hair was matted with dried blood and light was absent from her pale blue eyes.

The temperature in the room fell by 10 degrees. Ventus could not move away fully from the corpse; he remained completely frozen. He choked out something, possibly a plea for help but nothing more than a gargle could escape. 

“Ventus!”

His name was called from the same area where the broken body laid. Ventus remained paralyzed, unable to respond to the call. 

“Ventus!” The voice called for him again. “Wh—What’s wrong?” 

Ventus’ eyes bore into the girl’s only to snap out of his stupor when a hand jostled him. It was Vanitas. His eyes flickered to Vanitas. Wait—when did he arrive? 

“Vanitas, do you see—“ Ventus began to ask. He cut himself off as he saw nothing behind Vanitas, no body, no blood, no lifeless blue eyes. 

Overwhelmed with Vanitas’ state and the frightening hallucination, Ventus began to cry. The tears fell rapidly and the next breath he took made his whole body tremble. Every gasp of air then turned into a sob. He did not know when Vanitas had brought him in closer—all he could think of was the quickly fading image of the girl that laid before him. What was the color of her eyes again?

Distantly, he could hear Vanitas murmuring something but he could not focus. Soon, Ventus fell into a slumber once again—this time would be dreamless. 

“I did it for you,” Vanitas whispered. He stayed by Ventus’ side as he slept. Vanitas would stay by his side for as long as he could. 

* * *

Ventus stumbled into the kitchen some time past noon. He dragged his feet, chained by some invisible weight. Vanitas followed closely behind, his hand hovered around Ventus’ lower back as if he were afraid that Ventus would collapse at any moment. 

Vanitas led him to the dining table and sat him down, ignoring the protests Ven made. He picked at the skin of his thumb and winced when he caused the hangnail to further deepen. Ven moved to bite the skin but was interrupted when a bowl of oatmeal was set in front of him. 

“Eat.” 

The chair screeched loudly against the floor as Vanitas pulled it to seat himself in front of Ven. He swirled his spoon lazily and watched Ven turn from picking his skin to picking at his food. 

Ven stared at his bowl. He felt uneasy. Cold. He shivered, shook it off, and shoved a spoonful of the food into his mouth. Vanitas sighed and began to eat his own meal. 

It was raining outside—the sound filled the empty silence that hung between them. On any other day, Ven would not mind the silence. Vanitas did not speak much and every other sentence he spoke was something akin to an insult. Today, he could not shake off the feeling of someone—or something—watching him. 

He chewed slowly and a sudden burst led him to force the food down. He stood quickly, nearly knocking over his bowl in the process. Then, a light flashed, illuminating Vanitas’ grimace. 

“Calm down,” Vanitas said. “It’s only a thunderstorm.”

“R-right...sorry,” Ventus replied. He did not sit down and his gaze flickered to and from around the room. 

“What is it?” Vanitas asked, his usual bite absent from his tone. 

Ven nearly answered, the words were ready to spill but his eyes caught the glimpse of something pale in the shadows of the hallway. The figure became distinct as it shifted its form closer. Ven could vaguely connect it to something of his own nightmares. Its eyes pierced his own and it raised a finger to its mouth as if to quiet him. 

Those words that were to spill had dried up. 

The figure made a move to cross from the shadows into the light. 

Another burst, another flash of light. Ven could make out a white dress and nothing more. Before Ven could speak or move, another burst of sound was made but this time it came from behind him. 

“Ven!” Aqua began. “You’re awake!”

He turned slowly, calming the frightened features on his face and ignoring the accusatory stare from Vanitas. Aqua appeared before him in the doorway, soaking wet. 

“Hey Aqua! Do you want something to eat?” Ven asked. He hoped that he did not sound as strange as he felt. 

“No, I need a shower,” she replied, shaking the remaining water out of her hair. She eyed Vanitas curiously before continuing. “Usually both of you don’t wake up on rainy days. I’m surprised you’re here before dinner time.”

Ven looked back at Vanitas, quirking his eyebrow. Vanitas returned nothing except for a shrug. 

“Anyway, Sora and the others should be returning from their mission soon. Just a heads up.”

“Okay, thanks!” Ven said as Aqua turned to leave. Once she turned the corner, Ven sank into his seat and sighed. 

“Are you okay?” Vanitas asked. 

Ven stilled but managed a nod before returning to his meal. He wasn’t feeling particularly hungry. 

“You need to eat.”

Ven shot him a glare. Vanitas laughed. 

“Come on, you’ll need the handicap if you want to beat me when we spar.”

“You don’t think I can do that on my own?”

“Nope,” Vanitas said, finishing the word with a pop. “Now finish your food before I shove it down your throat instead.”

“Make me,” Ven said with a daring smile.

Vanitas nearly scrambled over the table due to the taunt. Ven all but screamed and ran to make his escape but was quickly tugged down by Vanitas. He was thrown down and groaned on impact. 

He opened his eyes and found Vanitas distractingly close. 

“You lose,” Vanitas whispered. 

Ven pulled him in closer and kissed him. Vanitas all but melted into him. Instead of continuing the kiss, Ven chose to switch their positions quickly—throwing Vanitas onto the cold tile. He jumped up, running from Vanitas--he could hear Vanitas curse at him as he ran to the training rooms. 

_ Ven, Ven...are you there? _

His heart dropped as he heard the unfamiliar voice call for him. Somewhere in the distance, he could still hear Vanitas mouthing off but the voice did not match his. 

_ Where are you Ven? _

A hand clamped down onto his shoulder, causing Ven to jump. 

“What the hell?” Vanitas gave him a peculiar look. 

“Nothing...nothing...come on!” Ven said as he tried to regain his composure. Maybe he was just tired. He would just have to hold out during training and dinner and then maybe...just maybe...it would all go away. 

_ Ven? _

Maybe. 


End file.
